


The Restraining Order Extravaganza

by TurquoiseCake



Series: The “Let’s Fuck Davesprite” Series [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Davesprite (Homestuck) Has A Cloaca, Davesprite has legs, Dildo usage, Enthusiastic Consent, Femdom, Fingering, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Vibrators, an inaccurate cloaca, its more a regular pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseCake/pseuds/TurquoiseCake
Summary: You run an expirement to see how many times Davesprite can orgasm in one lay, whilst he’s tied down on a table. Consensual.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Reader, Davesprite (Homestuck)/Reader
Series: The “Let’s Fuck Davesprite” Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761703
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	The Restraining Order Extravaganza

Once you’ve finished tying the final knot, you look up to examine your work. Davesprite is lying on his back on a cushioned table with his hands tied down neatly on either side of his head and his legs stuck spread open by ties above the knee and ankle, courtesy of your nice shibari rope. His hips are strapped down into place as well. Breathing steady, you watch the subtle rise and fall of his chest with adoration, and he raises an eyebrow at you. In conclusion, you are quite happy with your aforementioned work. 

“Like what you see?” He smiles, somewhat shakily, and gives you his best bedroom eyes. “Click here for more hot singles near you.” 

You huff but smile back, turning away to pick up the wand vibrator. As you bring it towards him he visibly takes a deep breath and both his eyebrows shoot up as he lifts his head to try and get a look at what you’re about to do. When you set the wand down beside him he exhales and drops his head back onto the table. 

“Care to explain what our goal here is again?” He looks at you calmly through his shades, which is the only article of any sort of clothing left on him. 

“We’re going to conduct an experiment to see how many orgasms you can have in one lay.” You tell him cheerfully, and kiss his belly and sternum as you come up between his legs. 

“An experiment?” He smiles quizzically at you. “Isn’t it irresponsible to do sexy shit while conducting serious science? How can we be certain of our results if-“ 

“Here in my hand, I have a quality wand vibrator.” That shuts him up. He looks at you like he isn’t impressed but is very amused. “And we’re going to count every orgasm I can give you, with or without it.” 

“With or without it?” He rolls his shoulders experimentally to see how much he can move with the restraints. “Alright, I’m down. I mean, I was already down, I told you so before we even got into this, but, yea. Uh. So are we starting?”

You press the wand against his pussy and switch it on, and he gasps. “I donno, are we?”

“Oh my god fuck you.” He makes this tiny fluttery laugh and shuts his eyes, trying to roll his hips up against the toy as you work it against him. The strap holds his hips in place, though, but it’s still magnificent to watch the way his muscles move. 

“How’s that?” You ask softly, being sincere. 

“Yeah,” He says, already looking a bit flustered as he can’t bring his eyes to meet you. “Yea that’s cool. A bit much, could use some like building up to it, but cool.” 

You roll the wand over his clit and he jerks against the restraints, making a few short huffs. His eyebrows scrunch up and he bites his lip, willing himself to not lose his composure so quickly. Sliding your free hand up his thigh, you lean down to kiss his left nipple, and smile when a quiet peep escapes him. It’s crazy how fast the vibrator is able to make him come apart, you’re only seconds into this and he’s already swallowing hard and squirming. As you move the wand in tight circles, he pulls against the ropes and arches his back. 

Between huffs, he mutters, “A+ science, best experiment.” Which makes you smile, and suck on his other nipple. “hah, h,” says Davesprite, watching the ceiling with a distant, glossy look in his eyes. 

You stand back upright and stretch your neck. “Now, you’ll be honest with me and tell me every time you orgasm, right?” 

“Uh, yea, sure.” He looks at you through hazy eyes. “Just, like, move it, a bit to the left, yea ah h nn-“ his head falls back and he bites his lip, face twisting up in a shaky smile and tightly shut eyes. On either side of his head, his hands ball up into fists and tug hard against the ropes, and his wings tuck up tightly to his sides. 

“Maybe we should give you like a clicker or something to press for when you come so you don’t have to speak,” You offer, casually dipping the head of the toy into him, surprised and turned on by how easily it slips between his lips. Good lord, he’s wet. “Unless you might push it accidentally, hm.” 

“hnnh, hh,” he responds, tucking his chin into his shoulder and arching his back up off the table. 

“Fuck. Uh.” You look him over, perplexed by the muscles of his thighs flexing and trying to move under the restraints but unable to. “Wow, you’re hot.” 

Davesprite chokes on a coo and his head tips back to bare his neck while his eyes cross slightly, lids heavy. 

“So, clicker?” 

After a hard swallow, he gathers up his best response. “Yea, fuck, whatever, I- hha ah…” 

“Alright cool, hang on.”

You switch the vibrator off and he goes “Oh goddamnit.” As if he hadn’t thought about the consequences of you having to go find him a clicker. He squirms on the table and groans as you leave him to shuffle through some drawers. 

Surprisingly, you find one, probably leftover from some pet training session, which is funny considering what you’re about to use it for. Like, instead of you clicking it before giving the subject a treat, the subject will click it after they experience a treat. Irony. Davesprite will surely appreciate that enough to forgive you for leaving him tied up and horny for so long. 

“Alright I’ve got it,” You bustle your way back over to him and put the clicker in his hand. “Hold onto this for me and click it every time you orgasm, alright?”

He groans. “Yea ok now can we get back to the thing?” 

“Alright, patience.” You flick the toy back on and brush it lightly over his inner thigh, smiling at the way his muscles tense up under it. He swallows. Because you’re feeling mischievous, you drag the wand up his thigh but miss his pussy, making him huff as you trail it up his soft belly. You settle it over one of his nipples and move it about in little circles, deeply pleased by the gasp and squirm that elicits from him.

“Goddamn,” he whispers, as you playfully bring it over his other nipple. His composure crumbles into a shivery, breathy laugh as he resolves to weakly writhing against all the ropes. The knots above his knees and around his wrists keep him fast in place. “Look, ok, come on, please,,” 

Happy with the politeness of his request, you drag the wand back down his abdomen and slide it between the folds of his cooch. A soft sigh of relief leaves him and he seems to relax, trying lazily to grind his hips up into the toy but held down by the strap. His whole face scrunches up and his mouth opens wide as if silently crying out, yet still with the hint of a smile, and his back arches up high. His wings unfurl and spread out, pressing back against the table. To keep him from hurting his wrists from pulling against the ropes so hard, you put your free hand over his and hold it down, pinning it in place. A genuine smile spreads over his face and he moans openly, hips jerking under the strap. 

The clicker in his hand is gripped tightly, but he remains careful not to press it. He bites his lip so hard you’re afraid he’ll draw blood, so you lean down to kiss him. In response, he makes long, sweet noises into your lips and kisses messily but passionately. You grind the toy against his clit and he moans open-mouthed against your cheek, breathing hard. “shit,” he pants, squirming. “Shit, babe, ah h haA,” his moans get soft yet loud and high, and his back arches up and rolls slowly, staying tense. Moments later you hear him press the clicker, and you smile. 

“Good?” You ask, and he nods with his eyes still shut. Once he starts shivering and flinching under the vibrator, you pull it away and watch him try to relax, catching his breath. You lean down to kiss his neck, feeling his pulse hammering through your lips. As you suck hickies into the space between his jaw and shoulder, you slide a finger into him, satisfied by how easily it slips in, how wet he is. Before you stand back up you press soft kisses to his cheek, making it the most tender and affectionate gesture you possibly can. 

Stood back up, you admire him in the warm glow of the lamp, all spread out and breathing heavy. A gorgeous blush has spread down his chest and his cheeks are flushed with that surreal neon orange color, if you look at him too long it starts to seem more like he’s been photoshopped into the world. His wings flex and stretch out on either side of him as he rolls his spine before tucking back up to his sides. With one of your hands resting on his thigh and the other having a finger buried into his pussy, you sigh. 

“You’re beautiful,” you tell him, and you mean it. 

He shifts to try and look at you through half-lidded eyes. “...thanks.” He seems so spaced out, it’s kind of adorable. “Uh, you too.” 

You smile and slip a second finger into him and are pleased by how easily it goes in. When you crook your fingers up and stroke them in a walking motion he arches his back and huffs, hands balling into fists and muscles tensing. Once you’re sure you’ve got him nice and warmed up again, you bring the wand back in with your free hand and press it against his clit. It’s beautiful how he seizes up and gasps, trying desperately to buck his hips up but still strapped down, so he just shakes like he’s having a seizure. You pull the vibrator back and still your fingers. 

“You ok?” You ask in a semi nervous laugh. 

He goes “nhh yes I’m fine put it back” and he dissolves into a wild rattle that ends in a rough caw when you put the vibe back on his clit. 

An idea hits you. “Hey, I’m going to fuck you with a strapon, ok?” You tell him. 

“hhuh?” He lifts his head up off the table to look at you with quirked eyebrows before it dawns on him what you’re proposing and his eyes light up. “Oh, shit, ok, yea go ahead I’m cool with that.” 

It’s kinda cute how it takes him a second for things to process now, like his mind is moving slow. You click off the vibrator and lean down to give his cooch a long, loving kiss while stroking at his open thighs. To this, he coos, going lax and unwinding. Then you leave him, only temporarily while you pick out a dildo and equip the harness, but it’s a long enough wait to make him groan impatiently. Using a bottle of lube you warm up the strapon with one hand and place your free hand flat over his pussy as if comforting it. You can feel how wet he is on your palm and it’s _delicious_. 

Once you’re good and warmed up you remove your hand and slide up against his entrance, just teasing between the folds of him. “Ready?” You ask. 

“Is that even a fuckin’ question,” He squirms a bit on the table, then does his best to relax. “Yea.” 

Holding onto his hips, you slip into him easily and watch him swallow hard, all spread out before you. His head rests back on the table and his hands flex, being careful of the clicker. Once you’ve bottomed out you take a moment to admire how he’s stretched around the toy, and the cute but very subtle bulge of his stomach. He takes a long, slow, shaky breath. Carefully you move your hips, drawing it out slowly and letting it drag heavy across his insides, then push it back in a little faster. 

He swallows again and tugs against the restraints. “Common…” He says, eagerly. 

You take a deep breath and reach around his legs to get a firm hold on his hips, momentarily admiring the swell and dip of them, and then get down to actually fucking him. As you hit him again and again with the quick punch of your hips, you watch his face, his eyes scrunching up and chin tipping back. His shoulders draw up, tense, so you reach to press your fingers into his sweet spots past his collarbones, massaging the knots out. 

Davesprite gasps, toes curling, and peeps involuntarily. “Fuck, honey, yes,” his wings scrunch up tight to his back. 

Fucking him is fantastically easy, as he’s already so perfectly wet, and all you’ve got to do is convince him to relax. You aim for the jackpot deep inside him, knowing you’ve hit it when he caws abruptly and finally drops his composure entirely. Focusing to hit it dead on with every thrust, you slide your hands up his chest and drag your nails back down, watching his back arch up gorgeously off the table. 

You get yet another fantastic idea and pick up the wand again. Without him noticing, you place it back over his clit and switch it on again. He screams. It’s incredible how you can see him be so completely overwhelmed with pleasure that his eyes roll back a bit and he _shakes_. His initial yell dissolves nicely into a flurry of little noises and moans, and he breathes heavily. When he finally opens his heavy eyes to look at you, you can see perfectly the heady mess he’s lost in, and you secretly envy him. 

The sensation builds, the beautiful blush on his cheeks and chest rising, and when he comes again it’s a fantastic display of writhing and long drawn out cries. The clicker goes off in his hand and you slow, moving your hips in small soothing motions. You turn the vibrator down to a comforting hum, and he goes limp. His wings stay folded up tight to his back, and the muscles in his abdomen visibly tense and relax sporadically. 

Softly, stroking his side with one hand, you ask, “think you could go again?”

He doesn’t say anything, just nods with his eyes still shut and swallows. So you pull out and hear him groan lazily, take the vibrator away and turn it off, and then kneel so your mouth is comfortably lined up with his cooch. He makes the most lovely gasp you’ve ever heard when you drag your tongue up his slit. Firmly you set to work making out with his pussy, exploring every sweet little crevice and bump. On the table he shudders and croons, rolling his hips under the strap keeping him down. 

The oral turns into a sort of dance you do with him, where you try touching him a certain way and he responds in turn, you’d almost call it elegant. When you suck on his clit he makes a lovely high pitched sigh and tenses, and when you stroke the outside of his entrance rhythmically he relaxes and moans softly. You put a hand over his lower stomach and press down gently in a specific spot below the belly button, at the base of the treasure trail, and you can feel wetness gather over your tongue. 

His noises all get soft and quiet, each one involuntary but not entirely accidental. With your fingers you begin to press rhythmically on that spot at the base of his stomach, pushing down, and he whines. It’s a special trick you learned, pressing on that spot somehow lights everything up downstairs and gets him wet without much work at all. It’s not too long before he’s panting, tugging against the ropes and making lovely high pitched moans, all wound up and close. 

You slide a finger into him, then another, and crook them up against his sweet spot. He chokes and coos as you slide your tongue between them, then drag it up to suck on his clit. To the beat of a song stuck in your head, you work your fingers in him, speeding up slowly to follow his rapid pulse. His head rolls to the side and he pulls one last time against the ropes before going still and tense, eyes shut tight as he gasps and huffs and comes under your tongue. 

Even after he’s climaxed you keep going, hearing him remember to press the clicker still clutched in his hand. He whines and twists under the strap, so you kiss him one last time on the cooch before standing back up and stretching. As you look him over, he looks back at you, eyes heavy and clouded over but still coherent. His gaze wanders over you, openly affectionate as you stretch your arms over your head and curve your back. 

“Unh, how,” He starts, trying to find his voice, “how many was that?”

“Three, I think.”

His head drops back onto the cushion with a thump and he groans. “Good fuckin’ lord.” 

“Feel up for another?” You ask, switching your weight from foot to foot eagerly. 

He chokes on a laugh and says “ _yes_ “ with the most brokenly happy voice you think you’ve ever heard him use. 

With a smile, you pull out a somewhat large, soft bunny vibrator, smooth and pink. When he sees it he actually lurches up a bit to get a better look, eyebrows raised with interest. You set it down next to him and start by massaging his hips and thighs with your hands, coaxing him to relax. When you press on his stomach again, you can visibly see slick drooling out of him. Picking up the vibrator again, you press the head of it up against his entrance and look at him, waiting for an affirmation. 

“Gh, cold.” He says, but swallows and nods enthusiastically, to which you smile. You switch it on and watch him flinch and gasp, then slowly relax again. Once he’s settled and breathing steady you slide it in, pushing the wide end of it slowly until it slips past easily and goes right in. The “rabbit” part of the vibrator nestles up snugly against his clit and he squirms and moans, voice trembling slightly. With the vibrator settled nicely in him, you’re free to climb on top of him on the table and kiss him with abandon. 

He makes a long, low rattling sound against your lips as you gently bite and suck your way into his mouth. Both your hands abandon the vibrator in him to settle on his shoulders and massage them, drawing sweet noises from him and making him relax. You rake your nails through his feathers and scratch all the itches he could possibly have while kissing him deep and zealous. His lips are soft and wet, lovely human taste to them with hints of something foreign you don’t care to pinpoint. The slide of your tongue against his leaves heat pooling between the two of you, his jaw goes slack and his eyebrows knit. 

You notice he’s moving his hips, or trying to, beneath you in a vain attempt to move the vibrator. Without breaking the kiss you drag one hand slowly down his front till it finds the ring between his legs— this vibrator has a convenient ring-shaped hole built in for holding— and wrap your fingers around it to pull. As it slides out, a sinfully copious amount of slick slides out with it, and you switch it to a higher setting before letting it slip back in. 

Now in small, quick movements of your wrist, you grip the vibe and guide it in tight little thrusts into him. With each punch of the toy, he exhales a small gasp or a sweet noise. As it’s hitting him deep inside, the toy is also stroking his clit with the movement, adding to the sensation. You know the pleasure is building up in him as he throws his head back and bites his lip, clenching his fists, curling his toes, and you sympathize with the feeling. At some point you’d kinda like it if he did this to you. Another day, though. 

Now that he’s devoted his mouth to yowling at the wall behind him, you forget the kiss to sit up and scootch down to kiss his neck, leaving your worst hickies. In memorandum. All of him seizes up at once and he gasps loudly, once, twice, and then he’s gone again. Some bizarre but delightful sound comes out of him, like a mix between a warble and a loud sigh and a yelp, and a few moments later the clicker goes off. That’s four. 

Fuck, you can’t take it. You toss whatever undergarments you had on to the other side of the room and snatch up the wand and use that motherfucker on yourself, you’re so goddamn horny. You’re vaguely aware that he’s looking dazedly at you, the rabbit vibe still in him, but you don’t care a whole lot because the relief you get from stimulating yourself is _fantastic_. You make some wild noise, whatever suits you best, and let your head drop as you selfishly abandon your experiment on him to masturbate into the sunset. 

“hh, holy _shit_ ,” you hear him say, and look up for a second to meet his eyes. 

His blush is gorgeous and brighter than the south side of America on the Fourth of July, his eyes huge and wide and staring _right at you_ , at what you’re doing with your hand and the wand, and he looks utterly _rapt_. Now, regardless of how unattracted you are to yourself, that’s a balm to your ego if there ever was one. You feel like hot shit. So you sit up a bit more and stretch out, make a show of running one hand through your hair as you work the vibe on yourself, rolling your hips and everything. 

Past your bedroom eyes, you see his face light up with adoration and arousal and you gorge yourself on it. Hell yea, he thinks you’re hot. You’re making whatever noises you want to, but every time you make a sound you see his eyebrows twitch up and he swallows, tugging subconsciously against the ropes like he wants more than anything to reach out and touch you. The feeling is awesome, possibly too much, everything feels fantastic right now and you’re a little worried an orgasm would be too much. 

Through the clouds you remember he’s still got the rabbit vibrator in him, humming both deep in him and right snug against his clit. It’s beautiful, the way he squirms from it. You bite your lip and reach down to turn the setting up on the toy, both his and yours, and moan in tandem with him. At this point you either have or haven’t started talking, maybe it’s dirty, maybe it’s sweet, maybe it’s nothing, but whatever it is fuels his imagination and makes him mewl. 

You can’t, you don’t know what you’re doing, you've lost control of your actions, you don’t know who you are or who else is reading this imagining themselves in your shoes, you don’t know if you should be jealous of them or love them, it doesn’t matter, fuck, you feel good, you don’t care. Dropping onto your elbow overtop of him you tremble and grind into the head of the vibe, and almost distantly you can hear him talking to you. 

He says your name. He says you’re beautiful. 

And/or handsome. 

He says he loves you. 

That's all you want, isn’t it? To be loved?

…

Why are you here?

You orgasm overtop of him, panting, hair or lack thereof falling over your eyes. Spent, you let the toy drop to the table and shut it off. Slowly you bring your head back up to look at him and see he looks just as wasted as you are. His eyes are glazed over and doting, yours probably are too. A few moments of silence pass between you, just breathing together heavily as you look into each other's eyes, considering the divide between the real and the fictive, the truth and the fantasy, the hurt and the heroin. 

He clicks the clicker and whispers “five.” 

You smile and collapse into laughter, and he laughs with you. You curl up on his chest and reach down to drag the vibe out of him, turning it off and dropping it. The two of you wheeze and giggle exhaustedly, and then he groans and pulls on the restraints. So you sit up to free him, untying the ropes and unlatching the straps, pulling his wrists into your hands and kissing them, stroking the soreness away. He’s weak and tired but does his best to sit up on his own, crawling into your lap and wrapping himself around you. 

When you kiss, he melts in your arms, sliding one hand up the side of your face and combing it through your hair. He wraps his legs around you and clutches you tightly, panting into your neck. You kiss his temple and nuzzle his hair, cradling him against you with one arm while the other hand slides down his front and settles between his legs, feeling all the wetness dripping down his thighs and his soaked feather pubes. Like his little feather sideburns, you adore his soft feather pubes and stroke them with your thumb, sliding two fingers easily into him. 

He puts his mouth on your neck and whines as he bites it, arms around your back as he sits in your lap. Slowly you stroke him, rubbing your thumb in circles over his swollen clit. Behind you, the clicker drops to the table, bounces off and clatters onto the floor. Your arm supporting him against you slides up so you can hold the back of his head with your hand and kiss him like that, dipping him slightly. He rattles into your mouth and rolls his hips in your hand, legs squeezing on either side of you. 

Everything is so soft, his lips, his cooch, his sounds and the way he moves against you, and his feathers on your palm. Even his skin feels soft, dewy with sweat. Your fingers crook and he coos, sliding his tongue over the roof of your mouth with lovely wet friction. Hazily you realize he’s slid a hand down between your legs too, and he’s touching you in return. The sounds the two of you make blend together and fill the room, mixed with kissing sounds and hot, wet little squelches. 

His moans get high and short, and then he’s trembling and tensing as his walls clench around your fingers and he comes, muscles spasming in tiny little jerks and flutters. You can’t remember how many that is, five? Six? Whatever, all you know is he’s gone completely limp in your arms and has stopped kissing you back. You pull away to look at his face and realize he looks like he’s fallen asleep, or like, died. 

“Uh, Davesprite? Sweetheart?” You pat his cheek but there’s no response. “Oh shit.” 

You killed him. Fuck. No, surely he’s just passed out or something, this is fine. You get up and carry him off the table to lay him in bed, then go to wash your hands and find some water. After taking two washrags from under the sink and getting them damp, you go back to him and place one cool washcloth, folded up, on his forehead, and then use the other to try and gently clean him up. He’s such a mess. A few moments pass before he stirs with a sweet, soft little groan, reaching up to feel the damp cloth on his forehead. 

“Davesprite?” You sit up and look at him to make sure he’s alive. 

“mmh, yea?” He stays laying down, looking at you lazily through heavy eyes. 

“You ok?” You smile at him, stroking his hip with one hand lovingly. 

“Uh, yeah I’m good.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “That was awesome.” 

“Hell yea.” You lay down next to him and cuddle close, pulling a big blanket over both of you. 

“And you want me to do that to you, sometime?” He asks, turning his head to meet your eyes. 

You feel your face get hot. “How’d you know?”

“That’s like my thing, yo.” A small smile plays at the corner of his mouth. “I can read the whole ass narrative cause I’m like, meta cannon, or whatever.” 

“So anything I write, you can see.” 

“Yah.” 

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” You snuggle into his feathers and curl up to him. 

“Well, just don’t write anything you wouldn’t want me to know.” He says, like it’s simple. One of his arms drapes over you and he nuzzles his cheek into your hair. 

“The fic is ending soon.” You tell him softly, shutting your eyes. 

His voice lowers to match yours. “Will you make more?” 

“I don’t know.”

“...do you want more?” 


End file.
